Things change
by Hannio
Summary: hmm i wonder what kind of fic this could be??? you guessed it another B/V get together, don't look at me like that you know you love em. ****Chapter 11 is now up****
1. Confusion

Thing change

By Hannio 

Confusion

Right as usual I don't own the characters and I'll never will ( Sob ) but I can still write cause I'm not earning any money for this and simply do it to satisfy my craving for writing

This story is dedicated to my other best friend Michelle. Thanks for everything. If you ever need me I'm here for you no questions asked. 

Now Let's get it on

"I must be mad, no, not mad completely out of my mind what was I thinking?" Bulma Briefs said to her reflection. There was no answer just an image of a pretty woman who looked troubled; she carried on chatting to herself as she pulled on a dark purple top "I mean at the time it seemed a good idea. The Nameks well what else could I do they have no home and their green I mean it's not like they could casually wonder round. People would have heart attacks" she giggled at that thought, her deep blue eyes lightening with glee, then her eyes turned dark and serious "But what's my reasons for Vegeta?" again a silence answered her heart felt question "He looks Human, he could of easily found a place to stay. No one would have expected me to take him in. He tried to kill my home planet for God sake not to mention all my close friends. So Why did I invite him" she gritted her teeth she wasn't getting anywhere with that answer. She shook her head brushing her teal shoulder length hair and tied it up in a high ponytail so a few strands fell surrounding her face, then she opened her door and went alone the corridor, her socked feet making no sound on the floor. She ran lightly down the stairs and turned left following the aroma, she sniffed the air and in response her stomach rumbled, she giggled softly to herself as she turned pink "Guess I'm hungry" she placed her hand on the cool handle and entered the room. She was greeted by her mother

"Hi Sweetheart" she leaned over and kissed her only child on the cheek. Bulma kissed her other cheek getting a whiff of her mother's flowery perfume

"Hey Mum" she looked round to see the food set up on the cabinet, her eyebrow rose at the quantity, she turned and gave her mother a funny look "What's with all the food? Are you expecting someone?" her mother looked blank for a second and then giggled bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she did.

"Oh dear it's for Vegeta he asked me to make more so I did. Such a nice young man there" Bulma made a face and rolled her eyes

"Really I hadn't noticed personally Mum" she replied, picking up a plate and heading over to the food, she watched it for abit then nodded and picked up some fried bread and put some hash browns on the side with a fried egg and some beans. She smiled and went over to the table where her father was sitting involved in his latest addition of Scientist weekly. She glanced at the title and nodded, she poured herself some tea "Can I read that after you Dad?" she asked, she was greeted by a silence. "Dad" the only sound was him mumbling to himself and turning the page "DAD" she yelled, he looked up with a start looking confused. He noticed her for the first time and smiled.

"Morning Bulma sleep well?" he asked with his usual fatherly concern. He may be involved with his science work but he always tried to make time for his daughter. She nodded slightly

"I guess it was ok Dad you?" he nodded and went to look down but glanced up

"Your young friend is in the gravity chamber again" he commented, Bulma looked up interested inspite of herself though she quickly hid it.

"Really" was all she said "Tell me something I couldn't of guess" she savagely stabbed her hash brown a frown coming to her face. Doctor Briefs watched her for a moment a thoughtful look on his face before looking down and taking a sip of his cold tea. He made a face at it and looked up as his wife approached.

"I'll get you another one sweetie," she said taking the half-empty glass

"Thank you" he turned back to his silent child and spoke again

"He woke me at 4 this morning, and told me he wanted me to improve the system and bring it up to 600+" Bulma looked up again at that her frown returning.

"Are you going to do it Dad?" she asked and he shrugged

"I don't think I have a choice I believe his exact words were Old man if you don't bring my Gravity room up then I'll kill you slowly and enjoy doing it. Or something around those lines" Bulma stood up her food forgotten in her anger

"He said what?" she shouted "I'll sort him out Dad" then she stormed out, cheeks flushed and ready for battle. His wife returned holding his tea and looking surprised

"Honey Vegeta didn't say that at all" she commented, he smiled at her

"I know Dear but I'm trying something out" then he left it looking at the tea she had brought him "Thank you" and with a sip he picked up his magazine and got settled down a small smile on his face.


	2. A Little run in

Things Change

By Hannio

Usual again I don't own the characters though like everyone else I wish I did Erm and that's that

MeMe it's dedicated to you again. I know how excited you were when I dedicated the first story for you so this is for you again

Let's go People!!!!!!!!!!

He nearly had it, he knew it, he could see it, feel it and yet it remained out of his grasp. He growled in frustration what more did he have to do, he had done nothing but train and push himself, both physically and mentally, to his limits. He could admit to himself that he was on the verge of giving up but that picture of Kakkorott being what was rightfully his pushed him on. He was the Prince of all Saiyan, it was him who had royal blood flowing through his veins and had descended from Kings who had gone back further than he cared to remember but it was Kakkorott who had changed, had experience that power, he needed to feel it, feel the sweetness of that one piece of knowledge that he was once again the strongest Saiyan in the universe, once he had achieved that then he could go on and grow stronger. 

"VEGETA" he was interrupted from his training and thoughts by the Woman Bulma, he scowled why could she ever just fuck off and leave him be. The father did, kept well clear of him, it wasn't fear Vegeta knew that, it was probably the fact that he had more important stuff to do then to worry about a person in the gravity room. The other dippy woman was a pest but at least she kept him well fed and treated him with the respect which someone in his position deserved. Then there was Bulma, his frown became more pronounced, it was her fault that he was here in the first place, he was only going to spend a few day here. He hated people so why would he stay in a city crowded with the fools and he was staying with the biggest one of them all and then she had shown him the gravity machine tempted it with him, dangled it in front of his face like someone would do a Dog then said he could have it if only he stuck around, if he left then that would be it, she would give it to Kakkorott for him and his loser son to use. His fist clenched, she was still yelling the sound muffled through the thick metal casing He couldn't understand her motives. Why had she invited him to stay after all he had done and then forced him to stick around. "OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'll COME IN" he looked thoughtful as his eyes casted a look at the machine, the figure read 200. He smirked it was easy enough for a Saiyan who had been constantly training in 400+ gravity to stand but a human woman, a fragile one at that, would be killed instantly. He entertained the thought but threw it away. He needed her to make him food when her mother was away and to fix and make him stuff when he wanted. He shook his head. He was trapped and he hated it. "RIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT 5, 4, 3" he growled again and walked over to the door "2, 1" then she forced the door opened and went smacked into Vegeta's half naked body, she gasped her knees buckling under the gravity weight

"Baka" he said and pushed her out of the room, sending her sprawling on the soft grass, she looked dazed for a moment then looked up eyes sparkling angrily at Vegeta who was watching her smirking as he stood there, arms crossed.

"Jerk" she yelled

"Whore" he replied 

"Bastard" she refused to be out done

"Bitch"

"Wanker"

"Slut" Bulma's cheeks deepened from pink to crimson

"Goku wannabe" she threw back Vegeta's eyebrow rose at that 

"Really" he replied casually looking bored "Is that right a Goku wannabe I'm wounded to the core" he replied in his cold voice trying not to feel how close to the spot she had been, rage ripped through him at the comparison but years of training had giving him the advantage he was used to hiding his emotions from the world it was all that kept him alive she didn't, he watched her as she stood up from where she had fallen.

"Core." she sputtered and pointed at him "what core Vegeta. You don't have a heart and you sure as hell don't have a conscience or soul so what's your core" he didn't reply just favoured her with a look of contempt

"What do you want Woman?" he demanded, she put her hand on her hip and gave him a dirty look

"There you go again changing the subject what a surprise can't the big bad Saiyan take it and my name is BULMA so call me by it" she said he looked unimpressed by her

"You're wasting my time woman" he said she growled at him blatantly ignoring her but let it drop and focused on the real issue of her being there

"I want to know why you spoke to my father like that. I mean after everything we have done for you, we've fed you, gave you stuff to train with, clothed your sorry little ass and you treat him like that"

"Like what?" although his face was emotionless he was curious inwards about what the hell she was chatting about. He gave a thought back to the clothes she had gave him and shivered inwards if that was her shopping then he wished she wouldn't bother. Now he turned his thoughts back to her rambling

"Telling him that if he doesn't do what you say you'll kill him How dare you I don't care who you are, or who you think you should be no one speaks to my father and gets away with it got it" Vegeta stared at her for a long time frowning at what she said and the fact that she had just threatened him, he didn't know whether to smack her round the face or to simply laugh at her either was good for him.

"What are you talking about?" he said, she opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off "Look Woman just Fuck off and leave me alone don't come round here again got it or I won't be held responsible for what might happen" and with that he turned and walked back in slamming the door behind him and locking it, Bulma sighed shakily and stared at the door she was tempted to attack it again but it wouldn't help her at all and would probably just get her in more trouble. She gave it a minute thought then turned walking to the house. Everytime she saw him a reaction inside of her was growing and she didn't know what to do. She entered the house sparing a glance back at the room that held Vegeta she shook her head and entered the house

"What's wrong with me Why am I feeling this way towards Vegeta" she shook her head again her mind trying to pry the answer from it's depths but all she came up with was more questions and the key to the answers all lay in unravelling the mystery that surrounded a certain black haired Saiyan.


	3. A Change of Heart

Things Change

By Hannio

Change of heart

No I don't own the characters but man if I did....

Dedicated to Jenihenpen. Thanks for the help and the idea prompting I really appreciate it. Hope it's what you imagined.

Her feet hurt. Yamcha had told her that they were going for a meal in a fancy restaurant in the good part of town and again she got her hopes up thinking that perhaps tonight was the night when he would finally pop the question. They had been together so long that it would be stupid not to get married. However, when he came to pick her up he announced that he wanted to go dancing at a club where his friend Amy was a waitress behind the bar. Bulma couldn't believe it. She looked down at the sparkling short black dress she was wearing that was teamed with the ridiculous high heels that she simply couldn't resist. Seeing her look downwards, he shrugged and announced she looked great then dragged her away. For the rest of the night she was bored stiff. Yamcha kept close to Amy and after turning away all the blokes who came up to her, she settled into a daydream which to her horror contained Vegeta. She was thankful when he finally took her home.

"At least it's over now" she said to herself slipping the painful shoes off, she was tempted to throw the fucking things into the wall but her parents was asleep and she knew her Dad had been especially tired over the week so she left it dropping them to the ground instead. She crept into the darkened living room and sat down resting her head in her hands. It had been one of those weeks. After the big fight with Vegeta, he had ignored her except to demand food. She looked up, a troubled expression on her face. She didn't know why that small fact would bother her, but it did. She was missing the conversations she had with him. Admittedly he was rude and arrogant to her and either a frown or that smirk would always be present on his face but he did occasionally amaze her with how intelligent he really was. He had once even helped her with something she was stuck with. He had, of course, never let it drop but the fact that he had helped her had to be a good thing. He tolerated her more than anyone. In fact if it anyone else said what she did they would of been dead by now and yet she was still living. He had every opportunity to kill her and yet he never did. Never even raised a fist to her. She felt dizzy from her thoughts " I need a drink" she muttered and stood again regardless of her screaming muscles. All she wanted to do was sleep but she knew that tonight was one night when sleep would escape her. She walked out of the room keeping silent, something she had learnt when she was going through her rebellious teen stage and had to sneak out the house all the time. She passed her Dad's secondary lab, he had. The door was wide open; she walked by intent on the kitchen but stopped as she heard her father's words

"Oh Vegeta I thought you may come and visit me tonight" he remarked. Bulma stopped in the hallway. She knew she should simply walk onto the kitchen. No one knew she was in and no harm would happen. Then there was what Vegeta had said to him earlier. She decided to listen in case anything would happen. If Vegeta had decided to carry out his threat then she wanted to be ready to stop it, she didn't know how but she knew she had to try.

"Well you did tell me to come back" Vegeta's cold voice answered, Bulma moved against the wall where she had a perfect view of them, but where it was impossible for them to see her. Her heart was pounding partly from fear of being caught and partly from the effect that Vegeta's voice was having on her.

"So I did" came the reply. Doctor Briefs turned to the figure. If any person was close to be made out of stone then it was certainly Vegeta. He stood there, his arms crossed, his back straight and his head slightly tilted up. Her father scratched his head "What was it you wanted again. I can't remember" Vegeta uncrossed his arms and glared at the old man but spoke anyway

"I asked you if you could improve the Gravity system. I need to train more. I have to be stronger than Kakkorott" he looked up and for the first time since Bulma had met him he dropped his guard a little showing the man underneath the façade. "I know you're busy but if I don't get stronger than the Androids will destroy us all and I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen" passion entered his voice, and Bulma stared forgetting what she was doing, her eyes were transfixed on Vegeta. He spoke with such feeling that she was shocked that such a cold person as Vegeta could have contained it, his frame trembled slightly with the emotional strain. His cheeks were pink and his eyes sparkled not only with the need for power as they usually did but they were mingled with a new expression. Bulma leaned slightly forward and squinted her eyes. There was desperation in them. Her breath caught and she looked down her eyes rapidly moving around as her mind was thrown into turmoil. She looked back up at the two figures

"I remember. Well my boy I'll see what I can do. I'll put it at the top of my things to do list. My other inventions can wait. As you say, those Androids could kill us all. What was the setting you wanted?" Vegeta glanced round the room before his black eyes settled once more on the Doctor

"I wanted 600+" the Doctors arms crossed as he stared at the younger man thoughtfully

"That could kill you, or at least harm you" he stated, Vegeta nodded

"I'm aware of the risks" Doctor Briefs sighed and nodded

"Ok Bulma or me will get onto it tomorrow" Vegeta shook his head, a frown entering his face

"I don't want that... Bulma" he adjusted seeing the look on her father's face "To know. She'll just get on my nerves even more than she does now" Bulma went red with anger and was tempted to go and hit him but all her father did was chuckle

"I know how you feel Boy. Her mother was exactly the same. No matter what I did she would come and pester me. Everytime I tried to push her away she would come closer. When she finally gave up I found out the strangest thing" Vegeta glanced at him, his posture and facial features still as cold as ice

"What's that then" he asked slight interest in his voice

"I missed her, with all her continual pestering she had somewhere along the way managed to get under my skin without me being aware. It was only when she was gone that I realised that I was in love with her" Vegeta nodded

"I see" was all he said "But what that got to do with me and your daughter" again he hesitated over the word he used to describe her. She knew that he was longing to call her something else. Doctor Briefs stared at him then a small smile curved his lips

"Nothing just an old man's rambling about the past" he turned round the conversation now finished "I'll set to work on it immediately first thing tomorrow" he stated. Vegeta smiled at him, it was small but it was a real smile something Bulma never saw. It transformed him, gave his face an almost caring expression then it was gone, going just as quickly as it had come.

"Thank you" he said lowly so Bulma had to strain forward nearly falling to hear the words. Doctor Briefs waved his hand at him.

"Don't mention it" Vegeta went to fly out but stopped and hesitated

"I... I.... Really appreciate this" then he flew through the window he had arrived through. Bulma sank to the ground her legs unable to support herself. She sat there for 10 minutes in a daze. Had Vegeta really done that or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her. She got up and headed to the kitchen her expression still shocked. She opened the door and poured herself some water barely aware of what she was doing, than sat down casting her mind over the conversation again.

"Did I miss something?" she asked herself. Did Vegeta really have a caring side?. He had never showed anything like it before, but when he first met her he had been in the middle of a personally fought war with Freeza. She heard from Krillen that Vegeta had died. At the time she felt slightly concerned, now at the thought of Vegeta being dead, her heart clenched and her vision blurred. The thought was horrible for her to imagine. He also mentioned that before he died he cried. Actually, shed real tears for what had been done to him. She could understand after all he was raised by Freeza who was psycho. It couldn't have been a good life for him. "Why has he never been so kind to me before?" she asked herself "Because you've never given him the chance" her mind answered back "You've been so caught up in trying to beat him and prove to yourself that you aren't as weak and feeble as you felt on Namek that you've missed what has been under your nose the whole time" she shifted in her seat. Could she really of been so blind. She sighed her mind made up. She knew what she had to do it was just a case of whether she could.


	4. Why Do you hate me?

Why do you hate me?

By Hannio

How many more times most I be reminded of this fact. I have never ever owned the Dragonballz characters. I wasn't the brainbox behind them so lets forget about that ok? Good

I know last time I made a dedication to someone else the story overall is dedicated to Michelle but she can't have every chapter I'm afraid so this one is dedicated to Sarahgirl as a kinda secondary birthday present have a good one.

Now I've finished rambling we can get to the bit you all want 

Chapter 4 of " Things change"

He was tired. Not just tired but barely able to move tired. He had done everything he could to reach his goal and yet the harder he tried the more it seemed to escape it. It had even began to haunt his dreams as well. He breathed, dreamed and basically lived just to beat Kakkorrott. He straightened his shoulders trying hard to ignore the blinding pain that accompanied the simple movement. He hadn't left the gravity room for days. At least he thought that it was for days, maybe it was more, maybe it was less but whatever it was he was almost thankful to get away from it all. Almost.

He stumbled into the kitchen and looked round the darkened room. The house was an eerie silence so different from what it was like in the morning when everyone was up and the air was filled with the hum of life. He turned the light on and blinked in the sudden brightness. He could see the clock clearly. It was 10 past 3 in the morning. It was at this sort of place that he was at his element. He preferred to be alone and the silence gave him a chance to show his true colours if only for himself. He went to the fridge door and was about to open it when he spotted a note headed Vegeta. He hesitated, he didn't know much of their language yet, not enough to understand everything. His eyes narrowed, if Kakkorrott could do such a simple thing then he could to. He unpinned it from the fruit basket magnet and squinted at it. He could kinda make it out

Dear Vegeta,

I left some food in the fridge for you in case you emerged and were hungry. It should fill you up but if you're anything like Goku then probably not. I just wanted to say sorry about the other day. I was wrong and you were right. Enjoy the food and hopefully I'll see you soon

Bulma

It took him about 5 minutes to finally understand the letter. He threw it on the table and growled when it fell short. He opened the fridge door and looked around all the food; just the sight of it was making his stomach rumble. He was about to take the first thing he saw when he noticed a big plate with Vegeta pinned by it. He picked it up and gazed suspiciously at it. If it was Bulma's cooking then he would rather take a chance with making something himself. He pulled the note off about to destroy it when he saw Bulma's neat writing on the otherside

Don't worry my Mum made it not me

He gave an unwilling smile out. Sometimes it really did seem like Bulma could read his mind. His smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of annoyance with a touch of fear in his eyes. He was beginning to get annoyed by Bulma something chronic. She always seemed to be around and even if she wasn't there face to face with him, she was still, somehow able to be around him. Like with the letter. He growled. She was really beginning to get to him and he knew it wasn't a good thing. His stomach rumbled he was still hungry. He was running out of options nothing would satisfy him in the fridge so should he try and cook something for himself. If a baka like Bulma could do it then a Prince should have no problem doing it, he smirked

"It probably be better than hers anyway" he said outloud and stood up taking his plate to the sink. He had learnt this custom the first day and had even seen how they did it. Of course he never did that was the servants job but he still knew. He hesitated he was in debt to them and no one would know if he did the... they called it the washing up... but no one would no. He glanced around, long ago his mother had taught him manners then she died but they were still buried deep inside them, he's just never show them. Mind made up he poured the water and began trying to find where they kept the other type of food they used. Just as he turned to water off he heard a high pitch giggle that he recognised straight away as Bulma. He rolled his eyes especially when he heard the deeper male chuckle accompanying it. He heard every word of the conversation. His hearing was sharp enough as it was, the fact she was shouting helped

"Oh Yamcha" she giggled "This was the best night ever I had so much fun" he had a feeling she was spinning on the spot. She always did that when she was excited, he shook his head

"Why did I pick that up" he muttered

"Well Bulma only the best for my girl" he replied, there was a short silence where they were obviously kissing. Vegeta went to the fridge and picked out the orange drink that he was always given and opened the cupboard to see a glass and poured it. He placed it back and sat down just as they began speaking again

"Oh Yamcha what would I do without you"

"Who knows. Be lonely I guess without a strong good-looking man to look at" he replied in a cocky voice. Bulma laughed

"But Yamcha I live with Vegeta I see a strong good-looking man every day" a silence fell after that and Vegeta looked up moving an eyebrow he was suddenly interested to see how Yamcha would take that little bit of news.

"What" Yamcha said his voice was angry. Bulma laughed

"Your jealous of Vegeta" she went off and Vegeta growled. No one laughed at him especially not a lowly woman.

"Jealous of that thing I doubt that" he replied in denial. Vegeta smirk grew. He couldn't blame such a pathetic loser for wanting to be more like him.

"Of course not" a silence followed again then she spoke again "You better go. I've got a busy day tomorrow thanks for tonight"

"Anytime I'll phone you up later bye" The ki disappeared quickly and had just completely disappeared as the door opened. A light flooding into the semi lit room. He blinked once to see Bulma at the door. She hadn't noticed him yet and she was humming and dancing to herself. Dressed in a blue dress that was short and well cut and with her hair down in a wave of curls he had to admit that she was fairly attractive. He had seen better people in his travels but she wasn't bad. Just not good enough for him. She opened the fridge and got out the white liquid they called milk and poured herself a glass and grabbed a handful of freshly made cookies, then she turned round and jumped almost dropping the milk. He could tell that she was pissed by the glazed bright look in her eyes.

"Vegeta" she said bringing the cookie hand to place over her heart "You scared me" his eyebrow rose again

"Did I?" he said turning away. The peaceful atmosphere was gone now. A frown came to his face. He wish she went away, instead she laughed and sat opposite her

"You did. Well there's a first for everything" she looked at him "So you came out of the gravity chamber did you" he didn't reply outloud

"What a baka of course I'm out" he thought instead he took a sip of the drink. She leaned back taking some of her own drink

"Not going to speak well what's the fuck is new about that" her voice grew louder and angrier with every word. "You know what Vegeta" she said, he glanced up and wondered whether he could find something to gag her. She went on "You are a prick. You think you are so great don't you. WE give you everything and you do nothing in return. Do you" she stopped her face now red "Well I won't put up with it you should respect us and our rules, like you should come to the meal the same as everyone else. What makes you so different is it because you're a prince because let me tell you something Mr I think I'm so wonderful that means nothing under this roof. You got that" he stared at her and then stood up and finished the rest of his drink dropping it back on the table

"Well are you finally finished," he said in his cold voice that he adopted when speaking to her and her stupid friends. She stopped and nodded

"Yes" she whispered

"Thank God your voice was giving me a headache. And I know how to get rid of that problem" then he turned and left the room and walked out into the dark and heading to the Gravity room he knew the way to perfection. He could have done it with his eyes closed

"Vegeta.... Vegeta stop" she was running after him in her bare feet. He turned back what did he have to do to get her to go away. He didn't particularly want to be cruel to her he just wanted to be left alone and she wasn't letting that happen. She neared him and stopped in front of him tears in her eyes "Please don't walk away" he stared

"Go away" he said roughly "What do I have to do to get some piece and quiet" at that tears spilled out of her eyes and down her smooth cheeks. He had hurt her and strangely it didn't bring with the usual satisfaction it normally gave him. It made him feel.... Bad. "But I am evil and bad" his mind spoke to him. He stood their in puzzlement what should he do. Turn and walk away or to comfort her in some way, he saw people do it all the time but he couldn't so he turned his back on her silent sobs and began walking away

"Vegeta" she cried after him "Why do you hate me" he didn't answer and instead shut the gravity room locking her out. He walked over to the controller and began turning it on but stopped and leaned on them. Her last comment disturbed him. Did she really believe that he hated her? He frowned. He didn't really have an opinion but he knew he didn't hate her, they didn't get on most of the time but that was their personalities. He shook his head Human Women were a mystery and he had a bad feeling that he would uncovers Bulma's soon


	5. Who you trying to convince

__

Things Change

By Hannio

Who you trying to convince

Disclaimer - _I don't own the characters so I don't make any money out of this_

Author Note - _Right this fic has turned into an AU and if you don't like this I'm sorry but I don't have time to look constantly at the video not with so much Homework and other story projects going on so I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's kinda the same just with an added twist_

Bulma shifted on her bed, it was 8 in the morning and she was exhausted ever since her run in with Vegeta 3 days previous she hadn't slept well she was too worried about him, he hadn't come out once out of the gravity room not even to eat. She threw her legs over the bed and stared out the window. She was really missing him but he hated her, he had made that clear. She shook her head and stood up and looked at her reflection, bags were under sad eyes, she was paler than usual and she looked ill.

"Great just what I needed I look terrible" she held a strand of her hair out "And my hair looks..." she didn't finished simply dropped the strand. She went to her wardrobe and got pair of old loose jeans and an old top with the company logo on it, it was a bellytop and blue, which brought colour to her eyes more. She simply tied her hair back in a low ponytail. She was tempted with makeup but decided to pass. She wouldn't run into anyone important, her parents had seen her in every condition and Vegeta wouldn't see her. She watched her face drop further as her mind brought that fact out "Get a grip on yourself" she said angrily to her reflection "You don't need such a jerk in your life." she walked downstairs and sat in the living room picking up the remote and turning the Tv on, she had a ton of work to do but she just wasn't interested in it at the moment. The door opened and she looked up eagerly but her mother entered "Oh hi mum" she said slumping back in her chair her gaze once again returning to the Tv where there was a chat show on about Women who wanted men they couldn't have she groaned and switched sides.

"Honey I'm worried about you" she said sitting by her

"Are you?" she replied, her voice full of non interest, her mother frowned

"What's wrong? Is it because of Vegeta?" Bulma's hand contracted over the channel changer

"No" she said through gritted teeth

"Are you sure because since he came you've..."

"Yes...I mean no I mean why are you asking?" she said turning to her "It's my problem"

"But what is your problem? I can help you I'm sure I can"

"Can you?" Bulma turned to her, her eyes looking half eager "Can you really Mum?"

"I know it's about Vegeta your father pointed that out to me I'm guessing you like him why don't you tell him how you feel?" she asked

" As if I'd rather die then care anything about that man. I don't even know why I invited him" she said passionately "All he cares about his training well I don't care that thing can blow with him in it if it wants it won't affect me at all" as if brought forth by her words there was a huge crash and explosion that rocked the house throwing vases onto the ground 

"What was that?" her mother said in horror looking around her at the damage. Bulma looked shaken

"Was it a Earthquake?" she asked as her father came running in a worried expression on his face, when he saw they were ok he sighed the look lessening

"Are you both alright?" he asked

"I think so" Bulma replied testing herself as she stood up, her legs were slightly shaky from it all but other than that she was ok

"But Dear what made that explosion?" her mum asked standing up as well she looked worried as well.

"It wasn't an earthquake that's for sure my invention would of picked it up hours ago so the only thing I can think of is the Gravity room must of exploded I just hope..." he stopped as he saw Bulma's white face her eyes were full of terror "Bulma what is it?" he asked

"Vegeta oh my God Dad he was in there when it exploded" they looked startled

"In there oh dear" her mother said, Her father looked thoughtful

"That means he must be..." he didn't finish just looked shocked as he took his glasses off and rubbed them on his lap coat

"VEGETA" Bulma yelled shocking them both out of their daze. She ran out of the room hearing her father begin to plan the medical room. She was out of the building in a second running as fast as she could. Suddenly she didn't care that they were arguing, she didn't care he treated her like crap most of the time, She didn't even care that he was a jerk. Nothing mattered except her finding Vegeta alive. As she reached the pile she noticed Yamcha landing looking at the mess he let out a silent whistle and turned as she sprinted up, out of breath

"Whoa Bulma what happened?" he said, she completely ignored the question, as she turned towards the rubble, her face a picture of horror and despair, she could feel herself shaking, it seemed impossible anyone would of survived but she trusted Vegeta and she knew deep down he was still alive even if he was in a lot of pain.

"HELP ME" she screamed at him breaking out of her daydream about finding him dead "Vegeta's under there We have got to get him out, he could be seriously hurt" she saw Yamcha hesitate and at that one instant she hated him, didn't anyone care about Vegeta. No wonder he was like he was if no one offered friendship or love. She ignored him and began digging through the rubble frantically trying to find anything that would give her a clue where he was, she must have broken all her nails but she didn't feel a thing, all the time she was digging she was frantically calling to him "Don't worry Vegeta I'll get you out I promise. You'll be fine come one give me a sign you're alive or at least an area to dig in" there was no reply no even the slightest bit of sound. She turned round to see Yamcha staring at her but turned her back on him again "Vegeta please don't die give me a fucking sign your alive come on your Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyan's are you gonna let one explosion take you out I thought you were tougher than that come on show me that I'm not wrong prove me right Vegeta" she was almost crying by this time, she could feel her control slipping, was he really dead, At that one second there was a slight sound from beneath her, she glanced down in time to see his hand shot out scaring her senseless, she gasped jumping back into Yamcha out of pure instinct, she saw Vegeta drag himself out of the rubble, from here she could see he was injured but he was alive that was the main thing, he was actually alive. She could barely contain herself, he was all right. He made eye contact with her for a split second before forcing himself to his feet. She began to tremble. He was ok that was all that mattered. She felt rage flow through her in a tide, she had told him the first time he entered not to push it or it could explode at the time he had simply smirked, now her prophecy had come true and for once she wished she had been wrong. She pushed Yamcha roughly away from her and turned to face Vegeta. Somehow even with his clothes in tatter and cuts and blood all over him he still managed to look like a Prince "What the hell do you think you were doing?" she demanded "I warned you didn't I if you push it, it would explode it's just a machine you idiot it can't take it and nor can you. You've been training too hard you need to rest" 

"Whatever" he said his voice full of pain as he frowned, She forgot her anger in a rush and ran to him slipping her arm around him to support him and to makes sure that he really was alive

"Your hurt Vegeta. I've got to help you," she said softly. He turned to look at her a strange expression in his eyes but before she could look more closely it was gone

"I'm fine I don't need any help especially not from you" he pushed her away but it wasn't rough. She stood there trying not to let his words cut, but they did as they were meant to. He went to smirk but never made it as he dropped to the ground in a heap. Bulma caught him before his head could hit, though he was smaller than most men he was still heavy she lowered him to ground pulling him up so he was resting on her in a comfortable position against her. She looked down to see him looking up at her with eyes full of pain and resentment but that strange look was there again.

"You need help Vegeta let me help you" he shook his head and the gentle tone left her voice, how could he still be so stubborn after everything that had just happened to him "Hey I'm not asking you Vegeta it's not like I'm asking you if you want something to eat you need help and I'm telling you I'm going to help you so stop being so pigheaded and come on" she managed to pull him up somehow using strength she didn't know she had

"Don't order me around" he said in an angry voice but didn't get further as unconsciousness took him, Bulma gasped at the suddenly dead weight. She turned to Yamcha who had just stood there watching the scene. He looked angry but right now she didn't care.

"Will you help me, can't you see how injured he is, he could die if I don't get him to the medical lab soon"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Yamcha remarked, Bulma turned to him speechless for the first time in her life and he went on "Think of all the pain and suffering he's caused Bulma he should be dead by now he's a monster"

"And you're any better?" she remarked coldly "You may think he's evil but think of the life he's led, his mother died when he was really young, his father was torn away from him and killed, he was raised by Freeza for God sake. Anyone would be the same if they were raised by such a vile creature. I'm glad that boy took care of him" she said shaking "No matter what he's done he's hurt and if you don't want to help him then do what you want I'll take him myself" Yamcha stared at her red face and glittering eyes. He frowned

"Bulma look..."

"No you look. Vegeta was willing to fight Freeza wasn't he to protect the Earth, maybe to get revenge but who cares the point is he tried. You tried to run away" she remarked she managed during this time to get Vegeta onto a clear piece of grass she stood up. Yamcha looked furious at that last comment but seeing her face he let it go.

"I guess he did try to help" Yamcha sighed, his voice one of despair, as he picked him up "I know I'm going to regret this" he muttered, He followed Bulma to the lab where her father already was ready with the necessary stuff

"Put him on that bed Yamcha. You can wait outside. You too Bulma I don't think you're in a fit state to be here. Yamcha take her to the kitchen and tell her mother to get her some strong coffee. She seems to be in shock slightly"

"Dad I want to stay here in case he wakes up"

"Bulma he won't be awake for a while, now go and get that coffee Sweetie he'll be fine I'll take care of him till you've rested" Yamcha nodded

"Come on Bulma" he took her arm lightly but she shrugged him away

"You're sure he'll be ok?" she asked her voice was anxious

"Yes now go" she nodded and left ignoring Yamcha, she allowed herself one more glance at him, when he was in that condition he looked more vulnerable and more approachable but she would do anything to make it so he was normal again

"Bulma wait up" she didn't slow her pace "Bulma" Yamcha had just reached her as she opened the door

"How is he Dear?" her mother asked straight away "I made you some coffee and cake" her gaze went to Yamcha "I didn't know we were having guests I could put some more coffee on"

"That's ok Mum Yamcha was just leaving weren't you Yamcha" she said, glancing, he saw the look in her eyes and nodded

"Yeah I was. Seeya Mrs Briefs bye Bulma I'll ring you later tonight ok?" she nodded

"Ok" she said not hearing what he was saying. He turned once to look at her before leaving the building and taking to the sky, the minute he was gone Bulma turned to her mother "God Mum is he going to be alright?" 

"Well I'm not to sure dear I haven't seen him since it happened but I'm sure he'll be fine he's such a nice young man afterall. Now drink up your coffee and have some cake" Bulma sighed and nodded picking up a cream one with chocolate icing and bit into it. The sooner she ate the sooner she could find out how Vegeta was. She had just finished her coffee when the door opened and her father entered rubbing his brow with a handkerchief

"How is he?" Bulma demanded the minute she finished her mouthful, 

"He's going to be fine" her Dad said

"Can I go and see him?" she asked, he watched her thoughtfully then turned to his wife

"Dear can you please leave the room" he said, her mother looked surprised but nodded

"Ok" then she was gone. Bulma watched hr father through nervous eyes, the last time her father had wanted to speak to her privately, she had ended up grounded for 2 months, though she had managed to get it down to one through coaxing her mother into talking to him. Now hen sat down and looked at her through serious eyes

"Bulma I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly? ok?" she nodded

"Ok Dad"

"Do you love Vegeta?" her cup went smashing on the table and she shook her head vigorous

"Hell no Dad care for that thing. He doesn't even know what's good for him, if he did he wouldn't be in that medical room right now would he? No so the answer to that question is I can barely stand the guy ok" her eyes were flashing as she spoke, now she flung her hair over her shoulder and spoke "Now I'm going to go and check on him ok" then she stormed out, leaving her father to pick up his own cup of tea and smile to himself

"Who is she trying to convince?"

__

Right you've read it and I hope you enjoyed it so please review. I know it's not one of my best works so anyone who wants to flame it can get lost, I only except things that help me if that bothers you then so be it. Now that I've gotten that clear please review. I don't mean to sound harsh but sometimes you have to be.


	6. What's wrong with me?

__

What's wrong with me

By Hannio

Disclaimer: Right I own none of the characters, which are featured in this story. None of them so I guess there's nothing to be said about that anymore

Author Note: I'd just like to remind you all that this story without any permission from me had turned into an A/U fic. It kinda runs along the same story as the series but with more detail and difference... I think I just confused matters but you get the picture right? Oh well that's life. sorry it took so long to get up but I've been ill and with Christmas and everything so sorry. I hope this story makes up for the long wait. Oooppps while I remember this story is angst ok and involves death and other such stuff. Just wanted to warn you. Enjoy.

_He glanced around him to see himself standing in the Brief's living room. He frowned the last time he had been aware of anything he had been in the gravity room training in plus 400 normal gravity. He had been losing, his body had ached constantly but it had seemed to explode with agony and he had fallen to the floor, then the invention of Doctor Briefs had sent an energy wave at him, one that could kill him if he let it hit. As usual he let go of all sense as his instinct to survive kicked in. This was not the way he was going to die. He sent an equally powerful blast at the oncoming one the result being, after a moment's struggle, an explosion that had hit him with so much force he thought he was dead. It had been black but he had fought to consciousness again and with that came the overwhelming sense of pain that was almost crippling him. He had struggled to the surface to see Bulma there. He had made eye contact for a split second to see all her fear and intense relief written plainly in her eyes, then he had concentrated on getting up, he managed but collapsed shortly afterwards, Bulma caught him and had spoken to him in such a gentle voice that he was surprised she was using it on him, in the end he had enough pushing her away and being deliberately cruel though he didn't know why he had been cruel to her but he felt he had to be. Then he had slipped away in the darkness that was waiting for him. So how he ended up where he was, was a mystery to him. He glanced at the window to see darkness but the door opened flooding light into the room and he looked towards it's source to see Bulma standing at the doorway her eyes focused on him completely._

"Hi Vegeta" she said softly coming in and closing the door behind her. His frown grew, as did his level of panic. Something wasn't right he could feel it.

"You" he replied finally. She nodded smiling at him as she turned to look out the window. He couldn't make out her expression in the semi-darkness but her body language seemed relaxed.

"I see you can still remember me. We were pretty worried after you being in that explosion. We thought you might of lost your memory" she turned back to him "Doesn't look like it though" Vegeta frowned again. If he had lost his memory then that would explain why he couldn't remember how he got where he was, but he knew that that wasn't the case. He watched as Bulma walked around him heading to the only light source in the room. A small lamp in the corner by her father's reading chair and glancing at him switched it off. It should have plunged the room into darkness but light still remained. Vegeta swung round to see candles lit everywhere in the room. They were giving off an almost sickly sweet smell of flowers something he connected with her. He shook his head where were thoughts like that coming from. His mind focused on one important matter as the scent filled his head where had they come from?. He turned round again

"What are you doing? Where am I? Tell me or I'll..." his voice trailed off as he focused properly on her. She was beautiful. She walked slowly up to him and his eyes took every movement in as his breathing quickened and he began to move backwards away from her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the candles and scent were working their magic on him, he was so focused on her that it wasn't until his back hit the smoothness of the wall that he realised he was trapped. When she came to a standstill right in front of him, his eyes roamed her face without his permission. Somewhere in his mind he was fighting it, his mind was begging him to get away before something happened. The main part however was feasting on her. She had just washed her hair and it came down in a wave of teal. It was shining in the dim light and he could almost see each strand. Her skin was pale and clear and soft looking making him long to reach out and touch it while her eyes were sparkling and held that same gentle look they contained when she had held him. As his eyes made contact with hers they seemed to pull him in till he felt he was drowning. He took a step back only to realise that he couldn't go any further. She smiled at that

"What are you doing to me?" he demanded his voice was curiously quiet and husky compared to what it was normally like. She laughed softly and stepped forward again, her eyes trapping his again. He felt like a wild animal needing to be free and yet fascinated by something, which he knew could destroy him.

"Vegeta" she said her voice was quiet but it seemed to fill the room "You did a good job fighting it. You even convinced yourself but you care for me and deep down you know it. That's why you can't stand being around me, because I make you feel things you've never felt since you were a child and you can't cope" he didn't answer, he couldn't "Well I'm going to do something I should of done to you along time ago" before he could think what she meant, she stepped forward again, wrapped her arms tightly round his neck tilted her head slightly and looked into his shocked eyes then closing them she leaned forward and touched her lips gently to his. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he mind was thrown into confusion. What the hell was going on? This wasn't right and he knew it. It had to be a dream but would he dream about Bulma? His mind was mulling this over when he realised he was kissing her back, his arms locked round her waist as he pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. He let out a primitive growl as she let him take over. His mind was protesting, but it was only a quiet voice and he could ignore it, he was more focused on how soft her lips were against his and how she seemed to fit against him perfectly. Suddenly as soon as it all began she gasped stiffening in his arms; he felt it and look down to see her eyes widened in fear. He felt something warm soak through his shirt and so pushed her slightly away, what he saw almost made him sick. Someone had blasted her through the stomach. The sight of it almost made him throw up, her light blue top she was wearing was now stained completely, the blast had ripped her intestines out of her, she collapsed on the floor and without thinking he caught her. He laid her against him like she had done to hi, before and taking his shirt off so he only had his T-shirt he laid it over the wound so she couldn't see how bad it was. The look on her face, the growing greyness surrounding her features confirmed his fear that Bulma was dying. There was nothing he could do, something, which filled him with an intense rage and a greater sense of despair. She turned her bright blue eyes on him tears making them sparkle more than ever

"Vegeta" she whispered, he made her more comfortable and stroked her hair out of her face, he didn't know why he was doing it, but right now he didn't care either.

"What is it Bulma?" he asked quietly

"Why...Why...." she stopped gasping for breath

"Why what?"

"Vegeta. I love you" she said simply "Why... didn't you protect me" tears spilled out of her eyes making rivers down her cheeks then with a last glance at him. She closed her eyes; her chest moved once more and than the life went. Vegeta sat there cradling her to him, his eyes wide. She loved him that piece of knowledge burned into him and his mind cast him back to all the things she had done for him to show it and he had ignored them or taunted her with it. He began to shake. His eyes still on his form. She looked so tiny and fragile looking. He had forgotten just how frail her body was. When her spirit still inhabited her, the strength of her spirit had made him believe that she was as strong as she came across and now that was gone. He threw back his head and let out one yell, but that yell held all the grief and pain and anger he held inside. Why was it always the people he cared about and loved that were ripped away from him. First his mother, than his father and now Bulma. He stared down at her peaceful expression his admission shocking him. He loved her, he didn't think it was possible he would of known. His mind went back to that conversation he had with her father "It was only when she was gone I realised I was in love with her" the thought settled himself into his brain with a realisation that shocked him

"I'm so Sorry Bulma.... I... I love you. One day I'll protect you I promise" he whispered bending down and kissing her cooling forehead. What was he going to do now?

"You're still as pathetic as ever Vegeta" Vegeta's head shot up, his skin began to crawl there was no mistaking who it was. He stood up and turned to come face to face with Freeza. Memories of him killing him before came forth leaving him cold.

"This can't be you're Dead that boy took care of you I saw it with my own eyes" even to himself he sounded unnaturally calm. Freeza threw his head back and laughed. The same laugh he had used for years to taunt Vegeta.

"Did he? So why am I here Vegeta?" he asked, he moved forward to look at Bulma, he bent down to touch her but Vegeta was there in a second getting in the way and pushing him back. Freeza looked surprised for a split second before his twisted smile came back. Vegeta stood between him and Bulma his mind was replaying memories to him, all the training Freeza had used on him, the way he had been left for dead on so many occasions, cold and injured while rats thinking he was dead tried to eat him Fear was racing through him as he faced Freeza but he wasn't going to let Bulma down that he knew. He may of failed her in life but there was no way he was letting that monster touch her no matter what the cost was to his physical body and his sanity.

"Back off" Vegeta warned trying to keep the fear inwards and project a steady cold voice, it worked to a certain degree. Freeza shook his head 

"It's a shame that I had to kill someone who was so pretty." he said finally "You want to know why I did it. Shot her through the stomach even though I knew she had no chance and her last few minutes would be filled with agony." Vegeta's fist closed into fists as he grinded his fist together, Freeza went on "I did it because you felt something for her that was the only reason" Vegeta's eyes closed for a split second as the words settled in, his fault. He didn't give Freeza the satisfaction of a reply. Instead he followed his emotions again and attacked Freeza with everything he had Freeza had ruined his whole life changing him into the cold unfeeling thing he was today that plus the anger he felt at Bulma's death was enough to send him over the edge of reason. He managed to damage him badly but all Freeza did was laugh as he overpowered him and began beating him into a pulp "When will you realise Vegeta. You'll never be better than us. You weren't even strong enough to protect the woman you love. What does that make you" with that comment he picked him up and threw his body out the window where he floated in complete darkness till a golden light appeared and began to grow. Vegeta turned to it and found himself on his feet again. He ran towards it feeling the need to have such an immense power for his own. He stopped as he saw who was creating it. It was the boy with lavender hair. His gaze was on him, a smirk present on his face as he watched Vegeta's struggle

"You" Vegeta said stopping by him "You're no supersaiyan so who are you?" his voice had risen to a yell. The boy grinned at him, his turquoise eyes sparkling

"Don't you know yet. Haven't you figured it out?" came the taunting reply in return

"I don't have time for games Kids" Vegeta yelled back at him, his mind kept on going back to Bulma. He needed that power to protect her whatever the cost was to himself

"No. You don't do you" he tilted his head consideringly at him "You're so weak that it's an insult almost. Oh well at least we have Goku with us you wouldn't stand a chance"

"Yeah we'd be in trouble if we had to rely on Vegeta. He couldn't even help Bulma when she needed him he let her die. I'll make you pay for that Vegeta killing one of my best friends you'll pay I'll kill you myself" Vegeta turned to see who the hateful voice belonged to only to see Goku glaring at him, already in his supersaiyan form, there was murder in his eyes and Vegeta knew who's murder he was planning.

"Kakkorot" he said in surprise before his eyes narrowed "You can't beat me" he yelled at them both "I'm Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyan's" Goku's face hardened

"What you are is a disgrace to the Saiyan species" Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily at that comment and his fist clenched as he began to power up. He had had it with everything. With that lavender prick and with Kakkorot, calling him a disgrace to his race at least he knew about them and yet deep down Kakkorot had only said what Vegeta's deepest mind believed he was a disgrace to his race. Now the boy turned to Goku a smirk on his face as he spoke in a lazy tone

"Looks like the big bad Vegeta decided he's had enough, this should be fun" Goku's face broke out into an identical smirk

"It should be" then he powered up, his power was amazing and to himself Vegeta had to admit that it was hopeless, than Goku attacked, Vegeta managed to block the first few able to ignore the pain that shot through his arm but the assault continued and still weakened by his battle with Freeza he didn't stand a chance, Vegeta knew it was over his mind focused on one point as he looked up at Goku as he set up the final attack. His eyes closed on their own accord as the attack hit him. At least he'd be with Bulma now.

Vegeta sat up, gasping for breath, his heart was pumping so hard that he was sure that it would explode, Blood roared in his ears as his finger tightened on the already deathgrip he had on the pillow. He glanced round at him, a stabbing pain bringing his chaotic mind back into order, he groaned in pain and dropped slowly back onto the soft mattress. For a minute he panted as the pain ran riot in his body than it dulled and subsided

"It was a dream" he muttered "Just a dream" and yet it seemed so real, his encounter with Freeza, his battle with Goku, the feeling of impended death and Bulma. He stopped and frowned. Why the hell was he thinking of that Baka woman anyway. She was a waste of space and oxygen and if he didn't need her to fix stuff he would have gotten rid of her long ago. Even as his mind spoke the world a twisting in his stomach told him it wasn't true. He growled this time in anger. What the hell was wrong with him. For the first time since he had awoken he took in his surrounding, his black eyes probing. The room was fairly large and the air stung of the scent of antiseptic. It was sparely furnished and simply decorated then he shifted his head slightly and stopped at what he saw. On a wooden desk next to the bedside Bulma slept, barely making a noise, her head rested in her crossed arms and she was facing him. He slowly sat up and like he suspected the pain was still there almost crippling him, his gaze remained on Bulma as he panted trying to make the pain less. "What's she doing here" he thought a frown coming to his face. There was no answer his mind could give and yet something about her was bothering him. He stood up and stretched slightly, a burning pain hit the nerves and he hissed slightly while bending over, when he found that that brought him even more pain he sank to the floor, his knees being unable to support his weight any longer. The pain was one of the worse he had felt in a long time and this time there was nothing but time that could heal him. He knew it was amazing he had survived the explosion in the first place but these injuries meant it would take him twice as long to train. He slowly made his way to his feet and began making his way carefully to the door using furniture to lean on. He had just passed her when something made him stop. He stood there for a minute fighting with himself but in the way he switched his direction and stood over Bulma instead his mind still in confusion. She looked so peaceful there, a small smile on her face and yet his mind kept up the image of her dying, the way her eyes were full of pain and fear as she had looked at him and what had happened before she died. He gave his head a slight shake but stopped at the blinding pain when it subsided he walked out without a backward glance.

Well... I hope you liked it, it's darker than the other stories but I doubt that Vegeta's mind is a rosy place do you? I just tried to reflect the darkness that probably reigns in there. Please review but if you want to flame just don't bother cause it really isn't worth it. Any review or criticisms that's useful is welcomed though. On a more personal note thanks to everyone who reviewed this story I really appreciate it. Hannio :0)


	7. Time to Get Away

Things Change

By Hannio

Chapter 7

Time to get away

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Bulma or Vegeta, nor Doctor and Mrs Briefs, Nor Yamcha or whoever was mentioned in this story, the placed don't belong to me either._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Chapter 7 now, Wow that's good for me since I have so much to do with schoolwork and other story projects on especially since I have exams on. It's hectic being me though I know other people have written more I guess, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like to try and add some background history I make up to the story as you'll be able to tell. It's kinda short, well actually it's not but I thought it would be longer so it's short for me, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise you. Let's get it on_

Bulma's head raised off the pillow she had made with her arms and looked groggily round her surroundings, a frown came to her face as the smell of medicine and antiseptic hit her nose and stung it wherever she was it definitely wasn't her pale blue bedroom.

"Where am I now?" she muttered an uneasy feeling setting in her stomach, she hated not knowing where she was, a feeling stemming from her childhood "Have I started Sleepwalking again? Don't say it's started up again, I thought Dad said it had stopped for good" When she was younger Bulma had a problem with sleeping, when she did she would often sleepwalk and find herself in strange places such as the kitchen one time she found herself in the garden shed. She quickly dismissed the notion, trusting her father's opinion. She now rubbed a hand over her face trying to wake herself up, her mind felt dead in her head as if it was a piece of fluff "Is this what that idiot Marron feels each day" Bulma thought thinking of Krillen ex girlfriend. She looked down to see her journal crammed packed with her neat handwriting open. The last entry had been dated yesterday; thinking it could bring some knowledge to her sleep drenched brain. She skimmed read it.

_Dear Diary, _

There's still no change in Vegeta's condition, all he does is lie there he looks peaceful there's no denying that, but for him that's not natural and makes me more worried then if he was laying there frowning.... There's one good point from this whole incident at least he won't be able to train for a while though Dad's already built him a new Gravity room, that plus the fact he's responding well to treatment is a relief... I know he's still fairly injured but Dad won't tell me anything more than what I already know.... I hope Vegeta will be all right I don't know what I would do if he wasn't..."

She stopped reading there a frown on her face she closed it and absently locked it up. Why the hell had she written that last comment, in fact why had she written the whole entry. She must of been tired and not thinking properly, if she remembered she had gone to sleep about 3 and she could vaguely remember someone watching over her though she had thought it was just a dream. The remembrance of Vegeta's accident and the aftermass of it sent a shiver down her spine they were still trying to clear the rubbish up from the explosion even though it was 2 weeks later. He had been so close to death, sometimes probably raising his hand to knock on it's door but he had fought his way back with the same determination and stubbornness that he faced life with. She glanced at the bed expecting to see him peacefully sleeping as the machines pumped his body full of the antibiotics, which would eventually make him better. She stood up in a rush the chair cluttering to the ground, she didn't notice the noise, she hadn't even realised that she had stood up. Her eyes were completely focused on the empty bed, the oxygen mask was carelessly thrown on the bed and the sheets had been kicked back. Fear raced through her. Had he died?, She felt a sob rise up her throat at the thought but her rational mind kicked into action.

"Go and ask your Dad he'd know right plus would you honestly of slept through them taking the body away? The little Bastard has gone somewhere probably to get food" Bulma's eyes narrowed, why could that man never stay still for a second. She stormed out of the room intent on giving that Prince a piece of her mind. She shook her head he definitely was royal, a royal pain in her ass. She threw open the door to her Dad lab to see him working, his back to her and muttering to himself as usual, his black cat rested on his shoulders occasionally meowing. She walked forward quickly glancing at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess half in, half out of the ponytail she had lazily put it in last night when she took her usual seat next to Vegeta's side. Her eyes were flashing angrily and her cheeks were scarlet as her mouth set in a thin line

"Dad" she said outloud, he jumped and turned round a look on surprise on his kind face

"Bulma" he said cheerfully ignoring the fact that she looked ready to explode "I'm glad you are awake. Sleep well?" he didn't wait for an answer but carried on with what he was saying "I need your help on this one bit it shouldn't take too long, It's just that me and Kitty can't understand this one bit" he looked up to see Bulma watching him, she really needed to get to Vegeta but it wouldn't hurt to help him just this once, after all he helped her regularly. She gave a little nod and pulled up the sleeves of her jumper to her elbows and looked expectantly at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" he smiled at her then went onto explain it, though she was worried Bulma found herself involved in the project till it took away all her other thoughts. It took longer than they both imagined; finally they both straightened their backs cracking as they did

"That hits the spot" her Dad muttered rubbing his neck "Sorted at last. A master piece if I do say so myself" Bulma smiled, he thought every invention he made was a masterpiece until he started the next one. Her smile faded as her mind remembered the reason she was there in the first place

"Dad" she said, he turned to her, scratching Kitty's head

"Yes?" he questioned. She reached up and took her hair down bringing her fingers through it to bring some order into the waves

"Where's Vegeta he's not in the room" her father's eyes moved slightly to Kitty before they shifted back onto her.

"Well Bulma..." he began

"Where is he?" her voice took a sharp tone to it as she interrupted him

"Where is always is Sweetheart in the new Gravity room" he said mildly for an instant she stared blankly at him

"WHAT!!!!" she yelled looking round her "Didn't you try and stop him?" she asked trying to keep calm

"Why No. I was busy with this. He came in gathered the equipment and left it's a good thing I fixed them yesterday or he wouldn't have anything to train with" he shook his head at the thought 

"Dad he's injured remember, the big explosion that destroyed the other gravity room well in case you hadn't noticed he was in there and he was badly hurt in it. He should be in bed asleep and resting, Not training especially in his condition what were you thinking? Am I the only one with some common sense in this household?, If someone is ill they take it easy not go and train in 400 + gravity" he looked at her thoughtfully as she finished her rant, worry flared in her blue eyes and her face under the flushness looked pale, she had bags under her eyes indicated she wasn't sleeping well. He didn't say anything though to her about having too much experience in what she was like.

"Now you mention it he was limping slightly and seemed to be in pain but I didn't think anything of it, I thought he must of been discharged by either you or your mother" Bulma let out a small yell of frustration, clamping down on the larger one which was desperately trying to get out, she clenched her fists and began to count to 10 when she thought she was calm enough she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe this, how could you be so..."

"Bulma" she stopped surprised by how stern he sounded she turned to him eyes wide "Vegeta is a grown man regardless of what you may feel. We can't keep him in there against his will, he is the one who knows his body if he believes he can cope then let it be. You have different things to worry about like how your work has been suffering since your guest came to stay with us" she stopped, her hands relaxing as she stared at him speechless, she gave her head one violent shake

"It hasn't been suffering Dad..." she began but he shook his head

"It has because your heart isn't in it anymore."

"Look Dad..." he turned his back on her and glanced at the table picking up the materials they had used and putting them away

"I know you are lost in your emotions dear but sometimes to see things clearly you have to be rational, remember that emotions are good but sometimes they blind you to the truth" the talk over he began humming and muttering again "I wonder Kitty if this would work..." Bulma walked out as if she was in a dream, what the hell was he talking about she never let her emotions in the way. Especially about Vegeta. Who the hell did Vegeta think he was coming in and twisting her family round his fingers it made her sick to her stomach. She stormed to the control room for the gravity room and began typing the password in for the intercom. Regardless of what her father may believe Vegeta was ill and should be in bed. She hit the enter button, eyes flashing and the screen came down and flickered for a minute before a screen came on it, she leaned forward, the room lights were red meaning it was being stretched to it's limits again. She heard grunts of pain and the sound of punches and kicks but she couldn't see him, finally he came into view and for a minute she stared at him. Blood was pulsating out of a cut on his arm and his bandages were red from where the cuts, which had taken so long to heal, had reopened. She could see her Dad's babies as he called them, moving round and firing energy waves, he dodged them all but one hit and he grunted in pain falling to the floor with a thud that echoed round the room, he stayed there, laying there for a minute panting before trying to get back up to his feet

"Vegeta" she yelled at him sounding half-angry, half worried. He looked up at the screen, for a minute surprise flickering in his dark eyes but that emotion was crushed by the coldness that replaced it, his glare was more pronounced than usual, she carried on regardless of the look which would of silence anyone else "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded "You are injured I know your ego won't allow that to be a possibility to you but it's true. You need to relax and calm down before this training kills you what good are you to the world against the Androids if you are dead. Please stop it!" he managed to get to his feet swaying slightly but he spread his feet out slightly more and became steady

"Woman" he yelled holding his injured ribs as if speaking pained him "GO AWAY" Bulma recoiled, the pain his words brought surprising her, she pushed it aside, there would be times to mull that over later, she felt her eyes narrow as she glared at him

"NO" she yelled back, he looked surprised again and she knew it was because he wasn't used to have people refusing to do something he told them to do "Look at yourself now Vegeta look what's become of the Great Saiyan Prince you are a wreak not just physically but mentally as well, you're spinning out of control" his eyes flashed and she knew she hit a sensitive spot

"I'm warning you Bitch keep the hell away from me, or I'll come out all right and blow that little control room up right now with you in it. Why don't you go and piss off that loser boyfriend of yours off and Fucking Leave me the hell alone" she cut him off there, breaking the transmission, she couldn't take those comments anymore especially in that voice that had been almost dripping with venom. She had had enough of him and his hatred towards her. She rested her head in her hands trying to stop shaking, tears leaking out of her eyes and running down her face. She needed to get away from it all but where could she go if she went to ChiChi's then she would simply say I told you so and right now Bulma didn't think she could take that. Her eyes widened as her mind remembered one thing "_See that loser boyfriend..."_

"Yamcha" she said and sat up. When was the last time she had remembered Yamcha or even given him a small thought, a while ago he was all she could think of but now it was different, her mind was consumed by Vegeta. She ignored that thought, it was simply because she was forced to live with the Guy all the time. She stood up, she'd go and see Yamcha and stay there until she calmed down, Some comfort and words of sympathy wouldn't go amiss either. She walked out of the room and ran up to her bedroom grabbing her light jacket that was hung on the back of her door. She looked at the last picture of her and Yamcha that was on her dresser, they both looked so happy and carefree in it, where had it all gone. She placed it down and walked out of the room "Mum" she yelled

"Yes Sweetie" came the reply, sounding as though it was coming from the kitchen 

"I'm going to see Yamcha Mum. I'll be back shortly"

"Ok say Hello for me" 

"Will do" she went to the front door and opened it grabbing a capsule as she left, she stopped and for a minute looked at before dropping it back onto the side, she'd walked to Yamcha's for a change she was always complaining she needed more exercise here was her chance. She closed the door behind her and after one last look at the gravity room left, back straight as she headed towards Yamcha and away from the man who haunted her dreams and thoughts every day. 

__

Please review people. No Flames but any other type is welcomed. I'll get Chapter 8 up soon. As in ASAP so keep a look out for it.


	8. Pain and Suffering

Things Change

By Hannio

Chapter 8

Pain and Suffering

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Bulma, Vegeta or Yamcha or her parents... I guess I own Amy cause she came from my head but I don't count her as important enough to really mention._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Chapter 8 now, man I'm a busy girl. I don't know why I writes these cause people probably won't read it but who cares it gives me a chance to explain myself to people and so on. I hope you enjoy this its kinda Angsty as the title suggests but I kinda like it._

Bulma sighed to herself; maybe walking to Yamcha's hadn't been such a great idea after all. In the car it was a simple 5-minute drive, on foot it was more like half an hour. She gritted her teeth and set her shoulders increasing her walking pace. There was no point in thinking what she should have done now; she'll just have to hurry. Afterall the sooner she got there, the sooner she'd be warm and snug. 10 minutes later she finally reached the apartment block. She inserted the Key card, which Yamcha had given her and entered, immediately being hit by a blast of warm air which seemed to penetrate her skin and warm her insides. She smiled at her guard, who gave her a smile and a nod, then she walked to the elevator, undoing her coat as she went, she groaned at the out of order sign.

"Typical. Just typical" she muttered eyeing the door that led to the stairs. Yamcha was lucky enough to have the pent house but it was one hell of a walk to get there, she briefly considered leaving but stopped that thought, a look of determination coming over her face. She had come this far and she wasn't about to turn round and go home. She pulled the door open and began running up the stairs. By the time she was finally at the top, her face was bright red; she was sweating, out of breath and in a foul mood. She walked up to Yamcha's door and stood outside for a minute allowing herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She was finally there. She pulled the key out of her pocket and inserted it in to the lock, trying to imagine Yamcha's look of surprise and the smile that would come to his face as he saw her, instead an image of Vegeta came up, a smirk on his face as the black eyes looked out with a mixture of warmth and coldness. She shook her head violently. It was a good thing she had gotten away from her house. She stepped into the room closing the door behind her, a frown on her face. Something was wrong. A feeling of fear sprung in her stomach. Either Yamcha had been expecting her or he had been expecting someone else. The room was dimmed with only candles lighting it, champagne was iced in a bucket and two glasses were on the table, soft romantic music played softly in the background. Automatically her eyes went to the bedroom and almost mechanically, she began walking towards it. Part of her was begging for her to leave and to just forget about it since it had to be some sort of mistake. The other half demanded that she prove to herself that it was just her imagination making it up because all the stress that she had been under lately. She took a deep steadying breath and opened the door, freezing at what met her eyes.

There was no denying it was Yamcha, she could of picked his body out of anything, she had seen it so many times, but the girl underneath him, who had her legs and arms wrapped round him, she had no idea who she was though she looked vaguely familiar to someone. They didn't know she was there and she wasn't able to make a sound or even move as sounds of satisfaction and pleasure reached her ears. How many times had she been underneath him in the same position?, How many times had her cries of pleasure mingles with his?.

Her eyes narrowed as her face contorted with hate. How could he do this to her again?. The others had tried to warn her, saying he would never change but she didn't believe them. Now it turned out they were right and she had never felt so humiliated in her life. With a cry of pure rage and hate, that made the 2 figures on the bed start and look up at her, allowing Bulma to see that the girl was none other than Yamcha close friend Amy and taking her to a new level of anger. She looked blindly round and picked up the nearest thing to her, a picture of her and Yamcha together which had been laid flat on the table and threw it at him with all her strength

"You fucking Bastard" she screamed at him "How could you do this to me again" she picked up another thing and threw it again, for the first time in her life she wanted to cause him physical harm. To make him hurt as much as she was hurting. Yamcha stared in shock finally figuring out who was attacking them and what the hell had just happened

"Bulma" he said his voice full of horror "Look it's not what 7you think just calm down and I can explain everything to you" he began walking towards her

"I don't want you to explain anything to me, there's nothing to explain you're fucking this... this whore when you're meant to be my boyfriend" she kept on yelling at him "Well I've had it with listening to your pathetic excuses, we're over you Wanker" she shook her head looking round "I can't get over what a fucking Wanker you are, just don't ever come near me again" she turned and stumbled out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her to gain some extra time, she flung his keycard on the side, grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment, she wasn't aware of Yamcha following her until she heard him yelling after her

"Bulma Wait, you need to calm down you're not in any condition to..." she didn't hear any more as the door to the stairs slammed behind her, she ran down the stairs as fast as she possibly could, anger still pumping through her, she'd make him and his bitch suffer. She ran out of the apartment block and down the street, she kept on running until she was sure that he was gone and she was far away enough form his home. She stopped and looked round the deserted street before her legs gave away and she sank to the floor. Her anger had melted away leaving a depression that she had never been in before. She felt destroyed, a wave of further despair came over her leaving her shaking as all other thoughts were pushed away till only one remained. She had been wrong. She had been so desperate to have a boyfriend and the security that came with it that she had allowed herself to become blinded to the extent that she couldn't even see something that was right in front of her. The others had all tried to tell her, Goku, ChiChi, Krillen, even Piccolo to some extent but she refused to believe it, instead believing like a lovesick fool that is she gave him everything she had he would change. She had giving him everything, even to the extent of travelling all the way to Namek to bring him back to life. How long had he stayed laughing at her as he fucked over women and then came back to her. He had destroyed her reputation, humiliated her, he had ripped away the pride she had kept to her like a security blanket, leaving her afraid and exposed, they was nothing left for her, her life was gone. She struggled to get to her feet and began walking, her body numbed to the cold wind that whipped her hair into disorder and stung her face

"Yamcha how could you" she said outloud her voice cracking as she spoke, then the tears fell, slowly at first till it was a torrent. She had never felt like she did now, she wasn't looking where she was going and hadn't even realised she had stepped into the road until she heard a frantic beeping and the brakes of a truck being hit, she looked up, her eyes widening like that of a deer as she saw a massive truck heading straight towards her, it felt like a dreamlike state, she knew that she should jump out of the way but her legs seemed to be ignoring her brain's order. Part of her inwards began to scream but the other side just remained calm, it would end the evening perfectly, her love had cheated on her, she was destroyed mentally and now she was about to be killed. She shook her head the irony of all of it was hard to believe. Inches from where she stood it stopped, finally breaking through her dazed stage to bring her the full awareness of what had just been about to happen. She began to shake harder than ever, tears poured down her face and it felt like she would never be warm again

"What the hell is wrong with you get the hell out of the road woman are you trying to get yourself killed" Bulma didn't answer she was beyond it, instead she ran, ignoring the man, she ran blindly trying to find her home. She needed her mother or her father she needed to talk to someone. She finally found her house and ran on ignoring everyone she passed. Right now she didn't care what people thought of her, she didn't care about anything. She slammed the door shut behind her, trying to breathe through her sobs

"Mum... Mum where are you" no answer met her, she ran into the living room "MUM..." her shout was cut off as she smacked into someone. Two arms came round automatically supporting her and she looked up in shock to see Vegeta staring at her, a look in his dark eyes that could be described as shock and concern

"Woman...." he began but she shook her head

"Vegeta where's my mother?" she managed to finally get out, he watched her

"She isn't here," he said

"My Dad?" she questioned, desperation clawing at her

"They've gone shopping" he said strangely enough to her, his voice didn't sound as cold or cutting as normal. She looked up at him in surprise; his arms were still around her producing a feeling of comfort and of being protected. His eyes still held that different softness to them. She finally had enough all the pressure, all the pain, she needed someone to talk to anybody and that someone had his arms still wrapped around her. She looked up 

"Oh Vegeta" she whispered than buried her head in his chest crying some of the most bitter tears she had ever shed in her life, deeply aware of the way his arms tightened around her, then all thoughts went as her brain went leaving only the pain and suffering for her to deal with.

__

Review please. I'm trying desperately to get over 40 reviews and I'm so close that it's not fair so I'm begging you please review I've wrote this to entertain me so please help a desperate authoress reach her target. No Flames. I'm too fragile to deal with them, but any other kind is good. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hannio 


	9. Prove it

Things Change

By Hannio

Chapter 9

Prove it

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Bulma and Vegeta, or Yamcha since they are the only ones who are mentioned in this chapter they'll be the only ones up here, I guess I own Amy but she doesn't really count._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Hi everyone it's me :0). I have two things to say. Firstly, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'm sorry it's just the way it's been. I've been so busy with school, work, going out, and writing other stuff that I've been finding it hard to keep up. To prove it it's now 1.16 in the morning and I'm still going. So a big SORRY. Secondly a huge THANK YOU to everyone who review and helped me reach my target, you guys are the best, I'm glad you all like it and I hope this chapter lives up to expectation. Enjoy!_

Vegeta's eyes widened as he tried to take in what was happening. He had come in because hunger had taken over again, reminding him with a vengeance that although he may think himself unbeatable and the most powerful being in the universe. He was still flesh and blood and his body still craved nutrition to keep going. He had entered rummaging through the fridge to find something edible to eat when she came in, making enough noise to wake the living dead. He couldn't tell what she was doing but if the noise she was making and the curse words were anything to go by then obviously she hadn't had a good night. He had walked through the kitchen door leading to the living room, holding a plate of something her mother had left him and had just placed it down when the door opened and she ran in tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to breath whacking into him. He had placed his arms around her out of instinct and watched her as she asked for her mum and dad, when he told her they were out he watched as her face crumpled up like a child who's heart was breaking, then she let out a sob and fell into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she cried. Her tears soaking through his T-shirt and making his skin damp. He had seen her in every mood possible. When she was angry at him, frustrated at work, thoughtful as she thought of things only she knew, smiling when she saw her friends or found something funny. He had even seen her tearful normally at what he said, but he had never seen her like this. So broken so defeated, her pride had been destroyed and whatever was the matter, it was going to take time to heal. His arms tightened around her without him realising, as a disturbing feeling entered him, he realised that he didn't like seeing her like this and he wanted to destroy anything that made her like this. He shook his head realising her crying had lessened, he placed his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from her, she was still crying but it was calmer. He took his hands away and crossed his arms

"Better" he said gruffly, she roughly rubbed her sleeve against her eyes and nodded giving a slight hiccup

"Yes" she said her voice husky sounding and still heavy with the tears that clouded her eyes. Vegeta gave her another minute casually, looking out the window, to compose herself then when her breathing steadied; he turned back a probing look on his face. She stared back

"What's wrong now?" he asked keeping his voice quiet, she seemed better then she had been but in that state anything might set her off and he didn't want to ever see her cry like that again. Bulma took a deep breath and looked at him. His face seemed almost calm looking and she had felt so safe in his arm that it had surprised her. She hadn't ever experience a hug before where she felt so protected as if nothing in the world could hurt her. Her eyes locked with his black depths and she felt herself being drawn in. She blinked. She had just broken up with Yamcha and now she was finding Vegeta attractive. Her face lowered as images of what set her off crying entered her mind teasing and plaguing her. She closed her eyes and opened them to see Vegeta still staring at her questions in his eyes. She brought a hand through her hair and kept it at her neck as she spoke her voice quiet and drained of life

"After we argued" she indicated him with her free hand "I took your advice and went to see Yamcha, because I hadn't seen him for a while." She gave a small forlone laugh "Hell I haven't even thought of him since your accident till you mentioned him. I decided like the fool I am that walking to his house was also the best option, I always said I'd get healthy so I guess that's why and I thought it would take my mind off stuff like you know the Androids." She nodded at his look "Yes you aren't the only one who thinks about them constantly. I do too. I think about what they might do to you all. I couldn't stand it if all of you died, including you Vegeta." His eyes widened at that but he didn't make a comment so she carried on. "Well I reached his apartment block and as usual the lift was out, so after running all the way up those stairs to the top floor I went in and found him in bed with Amy." She laughed again this time mockingly "I knew her, she was the girl who Yamcha had been so desperate to see the last time we went out, now I see why. I mean why not, she's younger, prettier the usual stuff you know." she stopped and rubbed her face. "God to see it, to know that everything he did to me he was doing to her, he even seduced her in the same way" her voice rose as fury and pain consumed her. She turned to Vegeta her eyes flashing "I gave him everything in me, everything I could. I thought we'd get married. I gave him all of me and he turns round and shoves it back, basically saying I wasn't good enough. I couldn't even satisfy him sexually." tears fell down her face but she paid no heed to them "All those years Vegeta just thrown aside as if it was nothing. Well it means something to me" she shook her head her knees giving in as she sank to the floor. "On the way home I nearly got hit by a Truck" she again noticed the way he tense up for a split second at that but was too wrapped up in her own misery to pay it any heed. "And I wanted it to hit me I wanted everything to end" she looked at him making eye contact his showing nothing, her reflecting despair and a look for help. "Tell me Vegeta how can I go on? I've lost it all my pride, my dignity. I can't take it" she slammed her hands repeatedly on the floor. There was a silence than two hands lifted her to her feet and she stared up at Vegeta who stepped back and watched her an odd look on his face, which she almost took for pity.

"Ok" he said finally, "I'll admit he's done some pretty shitty things to you but you're stronger Bulma then to allow this to take you down the path you're heading." She looked up at the sound of his voice her eyes blindly finding him again; she stared at him finding strength in him just being near. "I've seen you stronger than this, now you have to prove it to him" he looked directly at her "and yourself" he looked away a smirk coming to his face. "It shouldn't be too hard since he is after all, a pathetic weakling of a man and you can do a hell of alot better." He turned and walked to the door stopping only to say one more thing "So prove it" than he was gone closing the door behind him. Bulma stared after him, hearing his footsteps going up the stairs. Only then did everything hit her; she sat limply on the sofa. She had hugged Vegeta, poured her soul out to him and yet he wasn't cruel, anything but, he had been almost kind to her, something she thought she'd never see. She looked thoughtful and smiled suddenly her face taking on a determined look that was only slightly marred by her tearstained cheeks. She stood up walking up to the uneaten food and picked it up bringing it out to the kitchen as she ran lightly up the stairs she thought of only one thing. She was going to show Vegeta she was made of the strong stuff he saw in her. A smile came to her face again. She was going to enjoy it no doubt about that. 

__

There you go I hope you like it and it was well worth the wait. I've set it up nicely for what I plan to do next HeeHee. Please review but no flames any other kind is allowed. As I said in my A/N I'm really grateful to everyone who reviewed. Now do you think you can help me reach my target of 60? If you don't than no biggy but it would be kinda cool. Anyway, Chapter 10 will be up ASAP. I promise.


	10. A few steps at a time

Thing change

By Hannio

Chapter Ten

A few steps at a time

DISCLAIMER: _I own none of the characters mentioned in this story_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Right here's chapter 10, man I've neglected so many stories but that's going to change now I'm gonna do my level best to keep up somehow. I haven't done this story for ages so I hope I haven't lost any of the ideas I have for it, anyhow enjoy the chapter._

            Bulma's eyelashes fluttered and she gave a groan as consciousness filled her mind and body, her head was pounding fiercely and her face felt blotched up

            "I probably look terrible" she whispered struggling to sit up right, she lifted a hand to her head willing it to stop it's painful administration and stood up, it was such an effort, all she wanted to do was lie there for the rest of her life, but she had fallen behind in her work and so she had to get it done. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself as she had done a while ago. She looked so… heartbroken, as if there was nothing left in the world for her. Her hair was perfect and shiny but it was the only thing that was perfect. Her face had an ashen appearance to it and her blue eyes seemed huge with bags underneath, they were bloodshot and suspiciously moist looking, her mouth was dropped into a sad little line. She pulled out her large makeup back and set to work to make herself look slightly normal and as she did her mind surfaced what happened. 

            The whole Yamcha thing seemed as if it was just a bad dream even though she knew it wasn't but the whole Vegeta thing had filled her dreams and filled her with what? Longing? She shook her head as she applied blusher to her pale cheeks, there was no way in this world that she would rebound with Vegeta, he didn't give a damn about her so she wasn't going to fall into his arms and have causal sex with him after all the cold bastard probably didn't even know how to please a woman and he'd hold it over her till she died. She frowned. The way he held her as she cried though seemed to prove her wrong though he had held her with something akin to tenderness and concern, but it had been Vegeta? She knew she hadn't imagine the whole situation, she could still picture the flame blazing in his black eyes and the way his face had gone deadly calm, a sure sign he was beyond angry, when she told him about Yamcha. She pursed her lips and glanced at herself, she looked her usual self though her eyes still looked heartbroken and she appeared more fragile, she gave a grim smile, having all the confidence knocked out of you was probably likely to do that, she stood up and got changed into some black trouser and a normal blue v-neck vest top and left the room, she wasn't going to think about what happened at all, not about Yamcha and definitely not about Vegeta. 

She walked straight past the kitchen and towards her lab; she didn't think that her stomach could handle any food today. She pulled her key out for her lab and stuck in the door and turned it

"Better?" a gruff voice said and she turned round to see Vegeta watched her, he was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, she glanced down to see him dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, she looked back and met his eyes, her heart starting pounding and her eyes widened, she never had that full a reaction before. She clasped her hands together

"I've been better" she said and was horrified to here how weak her voice sounded, Vegeta's eyebrow lifted

"Have you" was all he said, her eyes narrowed slightly and some natural redness entered her cheeks

"Well yes that's kind of why I said it" she replied, he shrugged

"I thought you were just going on just like you always do" she opened her mouth to give some sharp reply back but instead her battered self control gave way and she turned away with a sob and struggled with the door. 

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and watched her, surprise flickering the dark depths of his eyes, he knew from last night she was fragile but he didn't realize she had taken it so much to heart that any slight bit of critism could set her off, he turned her round by her shoulder and glared into her eyes

"Stop it woman" he said, she tried valiantly to stop and save herself some pride, a faint stirring of respect blossomed in his stomach but he ignored it "I mean it" he said lowly, he didn't like her crying like this especially when he caused it.

"You are such a jerk" she said shakily pushing herself away from her, he shrugged

"You should be used to it by now" he replied, she started that would be the first time he admitted that he was less then perfect, she gave him a look from beneath her lashes to see if he noticed the mistake, he hadn't or else he was just hiding it. She turned and walked into the room and went to close the door when he spoke "By the way" he said, she sighed

"What I gotta get to work cause some of us earn a living" he glared at her and she glared back then he sighed slightly, at least it was an improvement on her last attempt

"You should have something to eat you're not like me you can't go without food so get something" he then turned and walked off in his usual powerful, arrogant stride, Bulma closed the door locked it then set to work, a few minutes later she stopped and gave up the pretence and began to cry softly into her arms, Vegeta's last bit of kindness had taken it's toll. She couldn't take it what the hell had she done to deserve this, she had a sharp tongue and a bad temper she knew but didn't everyone? There was a soft knock on the door and she stumbled over and opened in front of her stood her father

"Bulma I wonder if you have a…." he stopped and blinked at her "Why Bulma what's wrong?" he asked, Bulma threw herself into his arms and sobbed while he comforted her like he did when she was younger

"Oh Daddy everything's gone wrong" he shut the door and led her to the chair and sat her on his lap

"What's wrong dear" so she poured out the story basking in the comfort of his arms, other than Vegeta's no other man's arms made her feel so safe other than his, she blinked why did she keep on thinking of Vegeta? She had to be desperate.

She finished her story and waited to hear what he had to say

"Poor darling" he said "It's going to hurt for a while and it will be the next few weeks that will be the worse for you but it will soon be ok, it will take sometime but you'll recover and then someone who deserves someone as great as you will get you, perhaps someone like Vegeta" he said, before she could reply to that comment he carried on "As for Yamcha he's not welcome in this house anymore till you say he can" she nodded her head

"Thank you Daddy" she muttered tiredly against his shoulder

"Now take the rest of the day of dear and go into the garden and relax there, take a nap if you can don't worry about your work I've just finished mine for the day and so I'll do it" she nodded and stood up heading towards the door

"Oh and Bulma dear" she turned back and looked at him with a questioning look on her face

"Yep?" 

"Don't let your mother set you up with anyone" she nodded and small smile coming to her sad face

"I'll remember" she commented and left the room leaving her father to turn round and begin work commenting to himself

"Good thing Vegeta told me" he muttered "aaaahhhh Cat do you think it goes here?"

_There you go I hope you enjoy it, poor old Bulma at least she has Veggy looking after her even though she's not aware of it. Please review but no flames people, I'm not a firewoman I don't put out fires so don't bother. Chapter 11 will be up as soon as I'm physically capable of it, other than That I don't promise anything._


	11. Time is a healer

Things Change By Hannio 

**__**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Time is the greatest healer of all and can reveal all kinda interesting things_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I don't own Bulma or Vegeta or Bulma's mum and dad or and I mentioned Yamcha as well but they're not mine _

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here is chapter eleven of my Bulma and Vegeta get together story. Thanks to the people who review chapter ten even though it took me years to get up. I really appreciate it and you've made me carry onto the next chapter. Cheers_

_            This is kinda a weird chapter so it might be best if I explain the situation. A month has past since Yamcha and things are slowly happening between Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta is beginning to watch her and open up to her though he can't understand why and Bulma is beginning to become attracted to him but decides to be his friend. Complicated huh but we all know it doesn't stay that way, anyway things are gonna start hotting up in the next few chapters. So enjoy and forget any OOC ok._

**__**

**__**

            "Bulma is doing well isn't she?" Vegeta looked up to see Bulma's mum staring at him, he raised an eyebrow at least he thought she was staring at him, her eyes were closed as usual so it was hard to tell.

            "How would I know?" he asked harshly, he hated the fact that this woman had began to always talk to him when he was in the middle of eating. Couldn't she see that he had far more important thing to do than to listen to her babble on about shopping or her irritating daughter? He was a Saiyan all he cared about was becoming a SuperSaiyan and making sure he had enough food to satisfy him. The woman now tittered at him and settled herself in the chair opposite him.

            He glanced up in annoyance. She obviously had something to say and she wouldn't leave him alone until she had managed to bumble it out of her brain. A slight smile curved his lips. Like mother like daughter he supposed. They were both equally as annoying and he was beginning to think that both of them were sent to make his life a living hell. 5 minutes later as he nearly finished his food she spoke

            "Vegeta" he rolled his eyes, at least she has set herself a new record 5 minutes was the fastest he had seen her think since he got there, it had taken her 6 hours and 20 minutes to ask him something before and all it was, was of he wanted anything from the shop. Now he spoke not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice

            "What is it now woman?" she giggled at the tone he used and the name he called her

            "Now Vegeta you shouldn't have a pet name for me after all I am a married woman" Vegeta stared at her in shock for a moment before remembering where he was and the fact that someone might walk in and see him. 

"This woman must live in a fantasy world or something" he thought, she now carried on pouring herself some tea as she did so.

"I'm want to know why you told that little porky earlier Vegeta" she said, Vegeta looked outraged

"I'm a Saiyan Prince" he said with a raised voice "I don't need to lie" she giggled again ignoring his anger

"My you are up tight" she commented with another little giggle, "you need to calm down". Vegeta could feel the vein in his head throbbing as he stared at her, he was having mental images of strangling her or shaking her till she made sense she carried on now. "I mean the part when you said you didn't know how Bulma was doing, I know you do" Vegeta gritted her teeth. He thought Bulma was annoying but compared to this woman when she began talking to you Bulma was a saint.

"Whatever" he replied as he stood up, she smiled up at him

"I've seen you watch her all the time Vegeta, when you think no one is looking, or when she comes into the room you stare at her" Vegeta turned round and spoke harshly

"You're imagining things, I want nothing to do with your daughter or you or anyone else on this miserable mud ball, as soon as I have defeated the Androids and Kakkarot at the same time I'll be out of here" then he walked out slamming the door behind him and breaking it off the hinges. Bulma's mum sighed. That was the 6th door he had broken because he was determined to slam things. She smiled to herself as she stood up and went down the hall to find her husband.

"Stupid woman" Vegeta said out loud to himself as he walked across the soft springy grass to the gravity room "What the hell does she know anyway?"

"Talking to yourself again Vegeta, you do know that's the first sign of madness don't you" Vegeta turned to see Bulma watching him with a warm smile on her face. He was surprised by the fact and even more surprised when he said frankly

"Living with you mother would drive any man to madness who know how your father managed" he stopped at that and frowned at her instead. She shrugged her slim shoulders

"My Dad turned to science to keep sane" she grinned "Everyone think the science drives him mad but it's my mother really, she takes ages to say something but when she does it's normally on the mark, however she always picks the wrong time to tell you" she shook her head and looked towards the gravity room and he took the opportunity to look at her. It had been a month since the Yamcha thing and she looked better now. She had lost a lot of weight which she still hadn't put on but her eyes glittered with the familiar light of life and knowledge and she looked healthier, he shook his head not that he had actually noticed. "Yamcha called me" she said suddenly stopping his walk towards the room, he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled "I told him where he could stick his apology and I told him that it wouldn't be pretty either" she gave a small laugh "He won't be coming round here for a while" Vegeta smirked

"Good he polluted the air with his cheap aftershave" Bulma smiled then looked down and spoke

"Look Vegeta I know we don't get along great" he raised an eyebrow again, that had to be the understatement of the year, as far as he was aware she couldn't stand him and he wasn't keen on her either though she had this annoying way of growing on him the more he got to know her, now he listened again "But you helped me out a lot during the worse time and I want to thank you, you don't have to say anything because I've learnt already that you can't be bothered and all with any of us or anyone on the planet but I just had to say it" she walked up to him and held out her hand

"What?" he said staring at it as if it was diseased. She rolled her eyes

"You were a proper friend to me during that time even though I don't think you realise it, but I want us to be friends" Vegeta blinked this had to be a dream… no a nightmare. He spoke harshly as she dropped her hand that she had used to get her point across.

"I don't need any friends nor do I want any," he said, Bulma gave a sad smile and looked at him

"See you say that Vegeta and the hate in your voice is convincing enough but I think that you are lonely. You see Goku with all these friends and people who love him and it makes you realise that you don't have anyone to view you in the same way" she smiled brightly at him as she saw the startled look in his eyes "Well count yourself lucky Bub cause you just got one friend and I am one of the best people to know"

"I told you I didn't…"

"You actually don't get a say in the matter" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders "You don't get to choose who I become friends with nor can you change it, sorry Vegeta but you're one of them now" she turned and walked off to the house but Vegeta turned round and shouted after her

"You've certainly changed your tune woman" she turned round

"It's like my mum once told me when she got it out at the wrong time. Time heals everything and can make you see things in a different light" Vegeta shook his head and walked into the gravity room, he closed the door and turned round slamming his hand on the controls.

"Women such a pain" 

There you go, I warned you it was strange but I wanted to start getting some reaction in and all between the two of them, next chapter things are gonna hot up. Promise. Please review but no flames. I'll see how fast I can get chapter 12 up ok? 


End file.
